


История одной книги и ее создательницы

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Челлендж 2020 [5]
Category: Annie On My Mind - Nancy Garden, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Analysis, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Research
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: История создания книги Annie On My Mind («Думаю об Энни») писательницы Нэнси Гарден (1938-2014). Классика лесбийской литературы, не теряющая актуальности и по сей день.
Series: Челлендж 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865320
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	История одной книги и ее создательницы

В 1982 году в США в издательстве Farrar, Straus & Giroux вышла книга писательницы Нэнси Гарден (1938-2014) _Annie On My Mind_ («Думаю об Энни»). Эта книга стала культовой и выдержала множество переизданий, за нее Гарден наградили несколькими литературными премиями. С другой стороны, эту книгу запрещали, снимали с полок и даже устраивали ей публичные сожжения в штате Канзас в 90-е годы. Что же именно вызывало к ней такое неоднозначное отношение? 

_Annie On My Mind_ — искренне и эмоционально написанная книга о первой любви, рассчитанная на Young Adult аудиторию, то есть в основном на подростков и молодых людей. Впрочем, читать ее можно в любом возрасте. Рассказывается в ней о двух нью-йоркских старшеклассницах из разных социальных слоев, которые встретились однажды в музее и начали дружить, а затем и не только дружить. Помимо художественных достоинств, а это действительно хорошая книга, она примечательна тем, что оказалась одним из первых произведений, посвященных ЛГБТ-подросткам, и считается первым, в котором описаны однополые отношения подростков, не заканчивающиеся трагически. 

Сама Нэнси Гарден так позже вспоминала о том, почему у нее появилось желание написать подобную книгу:

«Когда я была молодой лесбиянкой в 50-е годы, я тщетно искала книги о людях, похожих на меня. Для детей таких книг вообще не существовало, а те немногие для взрослых, о которых я знала, в библиотеке постоянно отсутствовали. Позже я поняла, что это, возможно, было скрытой формой цензуры.  
В итоге на местном автовокзале я все-таки раздобыла несколько книжек с кричаще-яркими обложками, но все они заканчивались тем, что ЛГБТ-персонаж совершал самоубийство, погибал в автомобильной катастрофе, отправлялся в психиатрическую лечебницу или оказывался „излеченным от гомосексуальности“.  
В конце концов я все-таки нашла „Колодец одиночества“ Рэдклифф Холл. Эта книга была написана в Англии в 1920-е годы, подверглась нападкам за непристойность, в результате чего ее там запретили на многие годы. У нас ее не запрещали. Она мелодраматична, местами затянута и заканчивается печально, но в ней действует здоровая, положительная героиня-лесбиянка (или, возможно, трансгендер), выступающая как центральный персонаж, а также эта книга показывает, что гомосексуальные люди не грешники, это по отношению к ним люди совершают грехи. Она действительно заканчивается печально, но этот печальный финал — страстный крик, призывающий к справедливости и пониманию.  
Я читала эту книгу в подростковом возрасте много раз и поклялась, что однажды обязательно напишу свою, в которой будет счастливый финал, для таких же, как я.  
Почему подобные истории так важны для юных читателей? Я считаю, что дети, представляющие любое меньшинство, нуждаются в том, чтобы прочитать в книгах о таких, как они. Это — признание их существования на этой планете и в этом обществе. Дети из меньшинств зачастую считают себя невидимыми. ЛГБТ-дети, возможно, самые невидимые из всех, хотя эта ситуация, к счастью, меняется. А гетеросексуальные дети должны видеть, что ЛГБТ-люди не монстры, что нас многое объединяет, несмотря на наши различия».

Одна из читательниц этой книги, сейчас уже женщина за сорок, так пишет о том, почему _Annie On My Mind_ оказалась для нее столь важна: « _Annie On My Mind_ всегда будет занимать в моем сердце особое место — это была самая первая книга о лесбиянках, что я прочитала. Вы можете не понимать, насколько это было важно, но попытайтесь только представить, что вам четырнадцать и в каждой книге, которую вы читаете, рассказывается о романтических отношениях между мужчиной и женщиной. То же самое касается всех фильмов и сериалов, и все окружающие меня люди гетеросексуальны, и никто не знает о моей гомосексуальности, и я сама не совсем четко осознаю ее, пока мне в руки не попадает эта книга — и внезапно я словно приобретаю возможность дышать. Я больше не чувствую себя такой одинокой, ведь есть эта опубликованная книга, в которой написано о таких, как я. Это было потрясающе, это подарило мне свободу, и я всегда буду благодарна Нэнси Гарден за этот дар». 

Эта читательница, безусловно, была не одинока в своей благодарности Гарден. Сама писательница рассказывала, что к ней десятилетиями продолжали приходить письма от людей, которые хотели сказать ей спасибо за творчество. 

«Я до сих пор получаю чудесные, очень трогательные письма по поводу „Энни“ как от гомосексуальных, так и от гетеросексуальных читателей, как от подростков, так и от взрослых. Некоторые из натуралов пишут, что „Энни“ для них — одно из лучших произведений о любви, и мне очень приятно! А многие ЛБГТ-читатели даже сейчас, когда появляется все больше и больше книг, написанных на эту тему, говорят, что до сих пор не читали ничего подобного и очень рады найти книгу, которая отражает их жизненный опыт и переживания. Они чувствуют себя благодаря этому настоящими, понимают, что не одиноки, что смогут вести нормальную жизнь». 

На написание этой книги Нэнси вдохновил ее собственный опыт. С девушкой по имени Сэнди Скотт она познакомилась еще в старших классах школы. Правда, потом их пути разошлись, чтобы сойтись вновь, когда обеим уже было по тридцать лет и они жили в Нью-Йорке. С тех пор Нэнси и Сэнди не расставались до самой смерти Нэнси в возрасте 76 лет, в 2004 году поженились — как только в их штате разрешили гей-браки. У них было два дома, в Массачусетсе и Мэне, они всегда держали собак и кошек, а Нэнси еще и увлекалась садоводством. Сэнди всю жизнь работала юристом, Нэнси сначала пробовала свои силы в театре, затем переключилась на редакторскую работу в издательствах и в конце концов дебютировала как писательница в 70-х годах, после чего зарабатывала на жизнь исключительно своим творчеством. Она написала множество книг для детей и подростков, как развлекательных — серии про приключения и вампиров, — так и более серьезных, даже документальных (например, одна из самых первых ее книг «Берлин: город, разделенный надвое») и исторических (есть у нее, в частности, роман о Жанне Д’Арк). И все-таки в историю она вошла прежде всего как автор книги _Annie On My Mind_ , одной из самых знаковых во всей истории ЛБГТ-литературы.

К сожалению, эта книга не переведена на русский язык — нам не удалось обнаружить даже фанатского варианта перевода, но мы очень надеемся, что эта ситуация когда-нибудь изменится. А пока вашему вниманию предлагается самое начало этой книги, переведенное автором данной статьи.

_«Сейчас идет дождь, Энни»._

_Лиза Уинтроп с удивлением посмотрела на только что написанные слова, словно они появились на листке бумаги сами по себе. Вообще-то, она собиралась написать: «Дом Фрэнка Ллойда Райта в Беар-Ран, штат Пенсильвания, — один из самых ранних и прекрасных примеров того, как архитектор использует природные материалы и окружающую среду, чтобы...». Но в окна ее маленькой комнатки в общежитии хлестал серый ноябрьский дождь, его огромные капли так и бились в стекло под завывания ветра. Лиза открыла в блокноте новую страницу и начала писать:_

_«Дорогая Энни, сейчас идет дождь — точно так же, как в тот день, когда мы встретились в прошлом ноябре. Капли тогда были такие большие, что сливались, образуя широкие ленты, бегущие вниз, помнишь? Энни, как ты?_

_Счастлива ли ты, нашла ли то, что искала в Калифорнии? Поёшь ли ты? Думаю, да, хоть ты и не упомянула об этом в своих письмах. Интересно, другие люди так же покрываются мурашками, когда слышат твое пение, как я? Энни, пару дней назад я увидела женщину, которая напомнила мне твою бабушку, — и тут же подумала о тебе, твоей комнате, твоих кошках, о том, как твой отец рассказывал истории, сидя за рулем такси, когда мы поехали гулять в День благодарения. Потом пришло твое последнее письмо, в котором ты сказала, что не будешь больше писать, пока не получишь от меня ответ. Это правда, я последний раз написала тебе летом, когда ты была в музыкальном лагере вторую неделю. Проблема в том, что я все думаю о произошедшем — точнее, обо всех сопутствующих событиях, — и не могу тебе ничего написать._

_Прости, я знаю, это несправедливо. Это тем более несправедливо потому, что твои письма чудесны и мне их точно будет не хватать. Но я не виню тебя в том, что ты не будешь мне больше писать, да и как я могу? Энни, думаю, что я все еще не могу писать тебе, потому что уже сейчас знаю, что и это письмо не отправлю»._

_Лиза закрыла глаза и рассеянно взъерошила короткие, уже и так растрепанные каштановые волосы. Она напряженно сутулилась, от чего, даже стоя, выглядела ниже своих ста шестидесяти сантиметров. Подвигав плечами вперед-назад, она бессознательно попыталась облегчить ноющую боль, накопившуюся во всем теле из-за длительного сидения за чертежной доской, а потом и за письменным столом. Девушка, живущая напротив, дразнила ее за перфекционизм, но другие студенты-первогодки приехали в Массачусетский технологический институт после летней практики в больших фирмах, поэтому Лиза провела первые несколько недель учебы в упорных попытках их догнать. И все равно на ее чертежной доске лежал незаконченный план этажа, а на письменном столе — незаконченный реферат про Фрэнка Ллойда Райта._

_Лиза отложила ручку, но через несколько мгновений снова ее взяла._

_«Наверное, перед тем как я смогу наконец отослать тебе письмо, мне нужно снова пройти через все, что случилось — через все плохое, но и хорошее тоже: через наши отношения, дом, мисс Стивенсон и мисс Уидмер, Салли и Уолта, мисс Бакстер и миссис Пойндекстер, попечителей школы, моих родителей и бедного, сбитого с толку Чэда. Энни... мне нужно будет как следует напрячься, чтобы вспомнить обо всем этом»._

_Но я действительно хочу помнить, подумала Лиза, подходя к окну. Теперь — хочу. Дождь практически скрыл реку Чарльз и большую часть кампуса. Даже здание напротив было практически не видно. Лиза все равно на него смотрела, желая, чтобы изображение окончательно размылось и превратилось... во что? В ее улицу на Бруклин-Хайтс в Нью-Йорке, где она жила всю жизнь до института? В старую школу, Академию Фостер, которая находится в нескольких кварталах от родительского дома? В улицу Энни на Манхэттене, в школу Энни? В саму Энни, как она выглядела в тот первый ноябрьский день...  
_

Фото Нэнси и Сэнди (Нэнси слева):

И в день их свадьбы:

**Author's Note:**

> Источники:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nancy_Garden  
> https://www.nytimes.com/2014/07/01/books/nancy-garden-dies-at-76-wrote-young-adult-novel-of-lesbians.html  
> https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/595375.Annie_on_My_Mind  
> http://ohmygodot.blogspot.com/2014/07/out-spotlight_20.html
> 
> Читать книгу по-английски онлайн:  
> https://ru.bookmate.com/books/Il35H6la  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/32937201-annie-on-my-mind


End file.
